Army of Hell
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Jason Voorhees is back but however. He is no longer home, now in new a land in a new age where fear can start anew, however Freddy want to settel his score with Jason once and for all, NarutoXTayuya, AshX?, JasonX?,
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Evil Dead series or Friday the 13****th**** series or Nightmare on Elm Street series.**

"Good, Bad I'm the guy with the gun." Human speech

"_Hail to the King Baby!" Human thought_

"**I am…Eternal!" Freddy, Demon, Tailed Beast, Speech**

"_**Chi-chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha." Jason thought/speech, Freddy, Tail Beast Demon thought**_

**Destiny is a major pain in the ass, no who am I kidding? Destiny is a bitchy girlfriend that won't let you go. She got you by the balls and she'll never let go. She'll suck everything out of your soul leaving not a single drop left. But we can't live without her. She's like that one girl you hate but love her at the same time. Yeah Destiny is my girlfriend alright always been there for me, the good the bad and yes even in the worst. But I've never been in such worst like this. All right boys and girls listen for this story is one you will never forget.**

**Army of Hell**

**Chapter I-Destiny or Fate either one is a Bitch**

December 2008, fiveyears after the events of Freddy vs. Jason and ten years after the end of the events of Army of Darkness Ash's latest journey. It begins with Will Rollins and Lori _**(the former protagonists from **__**Freddy vs. Jason**__**)**_ returning to Crystal Lake to put closure to their experience, but however Jason kills them a short while after and takes their decomposed corpses to his shack in the woods nearby as Jason has been living pretty well in Crystal Lake for five years.

Freddy Krueger is now trapped, powerless inside the mind of Jason Voorhees, where he learns of the _Necronomicon_ hidden in the old Voorhees home with the power to resurrect him

Freddy convince Jason to work for him once again by using his mother to have Voorhees work for him once again. And promise to make Jason **"A Living Boy**" thus resurrects Jason mind, body and soul.

A new S-Mart was finish being build near the forest of Crystal Lake. Ash believed all of his chosen one's days were over but however Jason prove Ash he was wrong.

Shortly after slaughtering the whole S-Mart stuff and shoppers, Ash goes to Crystal Lake to settle his score with Freddy and Jason. Using the Necronomicon to restore himself and giving him God-like powers.

But however Jason betrays Freddy and plan on stealing the book for his own uses _**(Could be to restore himself or bring his mother back)**_

In the final battle between the three was a bloody battle until Freddy resurrects Jason's past victims as Deadites but after even they prove to be useless against Jason. Ash uses the Necronomicon opening a portal bashing Freddy into the Deadite world or Hell.

Jason is buried underneath the frozen Crystal Lake.

**Six month later the three would meet again.**

Only to bring more blood more deaths more. But with the help the Nightmare Warriors who were Jason's and Freddy's old enemies that defeated them so long ago. Jason was strike down by his grandniece Stephanie and as Tommy delivers the final blow killing the revive Jason Voorhees by beheading him.

Freddy was consume Jason's soul to boost his strength but that alone was a mistake as that was enough time for the heroes to read the Necronomicon once again banishing Freddy. But not before the Necronomicon find him unworthy and took his away his power.

Becoming Mortal again Freddy begs for forgiveness in front of Ash deliver his own justice upon the dream demon "Don't play that afterschool special shit with me. I had to cut up my girlfriend with a chainsaw. Does sound like a freaking storybook ending to you? You want forgiveness for what you've done Krueger. Ask the kids you killed for it-when you get to Hell!" Ash blasted Freddy in his chest with his double barrel-shotgun sending his corpse into the portal to Hell.

**The Story Continues….**

**One Year Later: Hell**

'_Jason my special, special little boy, you can't die you can never die.' _The voice of his dear beloved mother, Pamela Voorhees's voice echoes through his mind. Jason Voorhees now a resident of hell, it has been one year since he was finally killed.

Being his second time he ever went to Hell. The first time he was force the second time he was send to hell since Freddy consume his soul. Upon entering hell, Jason was freed from Freddy's hold. Jason just sat there on a flat piece of rock.

Holding his trademark weapon on his lap his machete, Jason wasn't wearing his infamous mask he left it in the living world. Jason still had the body of his revive self, long reddish, brown hair. Jason felt it he felt it, it was coming he wasn't stay here for long he was sure of it.

Jason just stared out into the open view of hell. Not a single demonic soul dared to touch or even speak to him. He was different from any other soul in hell he was a Voorhees he was special.

Then he appeared, Freddy Krueger. Jason's mortal enemy and rival, Jason paid no attention to Freddy at all. Freddy was powerless now he was no longer the dream demon he once was. He poses no threat to Jason at all.

"**VOORHEES!"** Freddy shouted.

Jason finally looked back at Freddy to see Freddy was in his human form even in hell. Jason saw how much Freddy had fallen from his former power. Freddy lost his powers and yet Jason didn't. Freddy ran towards Jason.

Delivering a punch to Jason's face, Jason didn't faze at all he grabbed Freddy by the throat and toss him aside. Freddy growled at Voorhees as Jason didn't do anything only just stare at Freddy.

Freddy saw it Jason's left blue eye.

'_**Weak and pathetic, nothing but a useless soul.'**_ Were the words going through Freddy's mind, Freddy yelled as he ran towards Jason once again, Jason moved aside as Freddy was tripped by Jason's right foot.

"**Go ahead! Laugh, laugh damn you!" **Yet Jason said nothing only stared at Freddy. Was it pity he was showing or he saw nothing but a broken killer? Either way Jason's stare was more than nothing for Freddy to scream in fury.

Jason looked at his right hand as it slowly was fading back and fore. Jason knew it won't be long before he leaves this place. Jason was Immortal he can never die he maybe in hell now, but it won't keep him for long.

Freddy notice Jason was slowly fading back and fore **"What? This can't be why, why you! Why do you get another chance WHY!"** Jason didn't know the real reason all he knew was he was leaving hell again. Freddy came at Jason once again only to have his attack blocked by Voorhees.

Jason grabbed Freddy by the throat again but this time smashing Krueger down to the floor. Freddy cough up small amount of blood from his mouth **"Damn you, damn you Jason…don't even think we're through. I'll find you again mommy's boy!"**

Jason's eyes widen in anger, he swing his machete down upon Freddy slice Freddy in half down the middle. As Freddy slip apart before Jason's eyes, whenever he was slice up he still stare at Voorhees his eyes filled with rage and hatred.

Jason closed his eyes _**"Mommy."**_ Were the words that came from his lips as Jason's body glowed bright blue the color of water and vanish before Freddy's eyes leaving Krueger to suffer his crime in Hell forever.

"**VOORHEES!"**

**Back on Earth: The World of the Living**

'_No matter what they do to you, you can't die you can never die. You can never die, can never die, never die, never die, never die…die.'_ Pamela's voice echoes through her son's mind. Jason's hands twitched, Jason's eyes shot open.

Darkness nothing but darkness surrounds him. He needed to more he needed to get up he needed to live and live again he shall.

The ground was that once uses for his grave now became his freedom. The ground shook violently as cracks began to open. The ground bust open as Jason Voorhees one of the world's infamous serial killers has returned from the dead.

Jason lives again.

Jason looked around he saw nothing but forest all around him. No buildings, no streets no people just nothing as the question was, was he back in Crystal Lake back home? Jason wasn't sure where he was. Jason felt a slight pain in his chest. Looking down at his chest seeing two machetes were impaled into him.

Jason remembered his niece impaled him with two machete right before Tommy beheaded him. Jason pulled the two machetes out from his back. Red the color of blood, it didn't take long for Jason to recover his wounds.

Jason looked at the two machetes they were old and rushed they were useless. Jason tosses them down as he looked around the forest how it reminded him of his forest back in Crystal Lake but this forest was different. The trees were taller, thicker looking.

Jason took one step only to hear a small crack noise. Jason looked down and saw a metal piece poking out from the ground. Jason bends over to grab the metal piece. Pulling it out with ease, his hockey mask but the hockey mask had aged and have lost its former colors.

Jason was about to put the mask on to his face, but Jason notice there was a large crack on the mask. Putting it would only break it apart. Jason looked at the roots of the tree that was next to his right foot there Jason spotted another hockey mask.

Jason remembers this hockey mask belonged to his grandniece Stephanie. Jason put it on, it was a fitting match. Jason felt nearly whole again he had his mask he just need a new machete and he would compete.

_'Live Jason live, live again. My special, special boy.'_

Jason turned his attention down the walk path that goes toward the entrance of the village.

Upon going down the pathway Jason, over heard someone talking in the small forest path, Jason hide behind a thick looking tree and peeked over to see who was talking.

It was a blonde spiky hair boy with blue eyes, wearing orange jacket and orange color pants. The boy was speaking what appears to be a long black haired and brown eyes girl in a dress pink colored outfit.

"What ya doing out here sis?" The boy asked the girl.

The girl smiled at the boy "I'm picking herbs for someone who I cherish."

"Wow that's a lot of herbs is this person hurt real badly?"

"Not really he should be fine, long as I give him these herbs he'll be back in his feet in two days." The girl explains.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto grinned.

The girl chuckle lightly and gave Naruto a friendly smile "I'm Haku…nice to meet you Naruto-kun. Well I have to go I can't stand out for long."

Haku walked passed Naruto "And by the way I'm a boy." Naruto's eyes in shock and surprise as Haku left the forest leaving a confuse Naruto.

"What no way…he's prettier then Sakura! Man I saw pretty strange and weird things in my life but never like that. Man that was freaky way too freaky for me." Naruto shook his head; Naruto was suddenly hit on the head by someone.

"Ouch what the?" Naruto looked up to see it was his team mate Sasuke Uchiha who hit him.

"Come on Naruto breakfast is ready."

"Well you didn't have to hit me on the head Sasuke."

Jason watched as the two young kids left together. Jason slowly tilt to his right. Wondering where he was indeed the clothes the two were watching didn't look modern age of what Jason was wearing. They looked a bit updated so he thought.

Following the two without having them noticing they were being follow were Jason's specialty.

**The Land of Waves:**

Running down the pathway and across the small wooden bridge into the village, Jason watched the two races one another to see who can reach the home first. Jason knew it was too soon to act, he knows their location now.

**Later that night:**

Jason waited for the sun to fade and moon to rise. Jason walked into the village seeing the doors closes, people locking their houses, closing up shop. Jason was looking for a weapon store to see if he could find a new machete.

Jason broke into a weapon store. Only to find there was tons of weapons that Jason could use but there was one problem either fit his class of kill style. Jason felt bit disappointed, he left the store without taking any of the weapons.

There was swords, small knives, strange looking papers but no machete, the machete Jason's weapon of choice. A fast and deadly weapon in Voorhees's hands with that weapon alone he was unstoppable. Upon returning to the forest, Jason stops in his tracks when he overheard voices from a house.

"Why did Naruto have to be so mean." said a small young boy.

Beside the small boy was a middle age man with spiky silver hair, the mask wore a mask that covers his mouth and nose. The man had a scar line on his left eye. That man was Kakashi Hatake.

"Well Inari, Naruto doesn't mean to say those words. Just Naruto lived a hard life. Unlike you or me or anyone else in the village Naruto was born alone, he didn't have a mother or father. He raises himself, living by himself teaching himself. Naruto knows the world isn't nice."

"Naruto has been on his way since he was a born?" Inari frown, he felt sorry for Naruto. Kakashi nod his head.

"Yeah Naruto…was hated while growing up, never accepted by anyone. That's what Naruto is doing right now. He wants everyone to respect him to know he exist to show everyone he isn't weak or powerless. Loneliness can have a heavy effect on a person, especially someone like Naruto."

Their little chat left Jason to wonder who this Naruto was as his story almost reminded Jason of his past when he was human. He was a kid just a kid when he drown that day. He drowned but he survived to this day Jason wasn't sure or how he survive drowning that day.

To watch in horror to finally be able to see your mother again but only to watch your mother have her head slice off. The image scared Jason deeply that day, that image will never leave his mind, his soul his heart. Revenge nothing but revenge fueled him but the price…the price of loneliness.

Jason wanted to die, just end it all. All he wanted was to be with his mother the only person who made him happy, the only people who made him feel like a normal person. Many others called him slow, a retarded and a dummy.

Because of Pamela, Jason knew how to hunt. Hell Jason was a pro using the bow and arrow during the days of summer. When he became an adult he was a pro at making traps, killing, he knew how his prey would act and where they would go. He was her special little boy; the word special never came to his mind of being retarded it was because he would never die he was Immortal that what was that made him special very special.

**"_Ha-ha-ha-ha what an idiot!"_**

**"_He looks so ugly!"_**

**"_Your mommy doesn't love you!"_**

**"_No one likes you!"_**

**"_So ugly, ugly, ugly, ugly what a freak!" _**

Their voices echoes through his mind, memories filled his mind. Jason balled his hands up making a fist.

_**"Kill Them. Kill them Jason, kill for mother. Kill...for mommy kill for mommy, kill, kill, kill!"**_

"_**Ch-ch-ch-ch-ha-ha-ha-chu-chu-chu-ha-ha" **_Jason walked into the forest his mind went back to the killing side the killer within him.

Kakashi notice something or someone walking into the forest path. Kakashi didn't say anything at the moment.

**Mist Forest:**

"_**Kill them, kill them, kill them all. Jason kill for me kill for mommy."**_

The voices were coming back he hadn't felt his way since Pamela's death. He felt the pain the guilt the suffering returning. Jason fell to his knees holding his head. The voices were driving him crazy they just wouldn't shut up they just kept talking again and again.

Jason fell down as he blacked out.

**Forest of Mist: the next day**

Naruto Uzumaki was training one day in the forest mist in the morning. Only two hours ago away from becoming the afternoon. Naruto just finish his morning training. Naruto sat down having his back against a tree.

While resting Naruto notices something was laying on the ground. Naruto got off the ground and walked over to see what it was. Naruto saw a big tall man lying on the ground. Naruto wasn't sure what to do. Naruto slowly walked towards the man being careful.

Naruto poked the man at the back of his head twice waiting to get a respond. There was nothing so Naruto poke the man again for the third time. Naruto turned his back just about to walked away believing the man was just a corpse.

Suddenly Naruto felt something grabbed him by his left leg. Naruto looked back to see it was the man who was grabbing him. Naruto scream in fear. The man got up off the ground now holding Naruto upside. The masked man tilt his head to the right as he stares at Naruto, as his mind wonder what should do next?

**Elsewhere in Hell:**

Finally putting himself back together, Krueger cursed Jason of having such freedom. Having such freedom to escape Hell just like that why did he have to be the lucky ones to be free.

Suddenly Freddy felt an evil presence more evil then his. The presence was right behind Krueger as the former dream demon. Slowly looked back to see the very one person he never wanted to see ever again especially in hell.

"**Freddy Krueger, did you think you could hide from us? No I think not. Your rain of evil is now over you escaped hell once. Now you must pay hell's prices we will tear your soul…apart." **

It was Pinhead one of Hell's most powerful feared and respected demons of hell a Demons to some a Angel to others. It has been quite a long time since Freddy last met with Pinhead in hell, the last time was when Freddy was killed by his own flesh and blood his beloved daughter Kathryn Krueger.

Freddy frown greatly he knew he wasn't going to enjoy whatever Pinhead had whatever in store for Krueger. But suddenly Freddy notice Pinhead was looking around for something or someone.

"**Where is he?" **

"**Who?"** Freddy played dumb.

Out of nowhere an iron chain launches out impaling Freddy's right shoulder. Freddy screamed in pain.

"**Don't play games with me Krueger. Now tell me where is he? I know the both of you came to Hell."**

Freddy chuckle while grinning **"Sorry to give you the bad news Pinhead. But Voorhees checked out."**

Pinhead's black eyes had a deep disappointment look within them. Pinhead frowned at first but returning his look to a blank stare at the former dream demon.

"**You will tell me where he went."**

"**The question is not where but when."** Freddy laughed at Pinhead. Pinhead grabbed Freddy by the throat.

"**Go ahead rip me apart, waste my flesh it won't do you no good. I know when Voorhees went if you 'tear my soul apart' you will never get your hands on Voorhees's soul. Like me he is one of Hell's children you need us."**

"**What is it you desire?" **Pinhead knew Freddy want to strike a deal with him. Anything to get him out of hell and away him and the rest of hell's residents.

"**Power, I want my powers back. I deserve those powers. With those powers Hell had their souls."**

Pinhead glare at Krueger for a moment before looking away as he walked slowly around Freddy in a circle "**But you kept those souls."**

"**True but with my defeat they fell to hell, have you ever wonder why each time I was defeated why I never came to hell until my daughter killed me? I didn't have enough souls to…"**

"**Check out."** Pinhead finish Freddy's sentence. Pinhead stop walking around Freddy and turned his full attention to Freddy.

"**Yes."** Freddy said while smiling "**You know, you and the big red man knows. I can give you more souls while I was out there. Playing on the field come on strike a deal with me I can do so much out there."**

"**Which is why having you here will please the Master. You had your chance Krueger. You will suffer the ultimate price…Hell's price."**

Freddy grin his teeth before he spoke "**And what of Voorhees he's out there free. He's not killing for you or big red. He's killing for his mother. He's uncontrollable, he's a damn unstoppable force. Hell needs him more than me and you know that. Trade me, you can have Voorhees."**

Pinhead was silence for a long moment. He closes his eyes for a minute until he reopened his eyes. Pinhead looked unpleased at first but he finally spoke **"It would appear Jason had awakened in the far future of the living world. Where evil and horrors are so rare a dying breed I would say."**

"**How did you…"**

"**Know? Mr. Krueger you have forgotten. No mind is not beyond my reach. The Master has declined your request but however I could offer you…a deal." **A small smile appear as Pinhead knew one word would get Freddy's favor or so.

"**What is the deal?"**

"**Offer me five pure souls' not just pure souls but the purest of pure souls. A pure innocent if you do this, you will be free…you have my word."**

**End of Chapter I**

**Ladies and gentlemen here is the redo/revamp/remake version of Friday the 13th: Blood Brothers.**

**Army of Hell, in truth this remake-fic is called "Friday the 13th: Army of Hell" **

**Jason Voorhees has come to the timeline of Naruto, but sadly Jason isn't quite uses to this new timeline of the world. His soul has been send to the future upon his escape from hell. So Jason will be getting use to it.**

**Yes Jason in his revived living body, but he is still his immortal self. His outfit is base off his 2009 remake self. And as you can see Jason met Naruto…in person. **

**Jason is suffering from his…problems from his old self/old body before Freddy fully revive him in Nightmare Warrior. He doesn't know which voice he is hearing is real and which is really his mother's true voice or just hell's voices or the voices of the Deadite?**

**Pairing:**

Anyway Naruto will have three girlfriends, I plan him to have three and three only, I might change my mind. But I'll let you know will I keep it three or make it extra more or cut it down to two but for three girlfriends Naruto will have.

Tayuya & Ino were winners of first place girlfriend but were at tie of votes

Anko & Sakura were tie of second place girlfriend

Kin & Hinata-were tie of third place girlfriend

Tenten & Temari were tie in fourth place girlfriend

Female Haku & Isaribi-were in tie of fifth place girlfriend

Give me three girl you like or love and be honest of your picks please, being honest really helps me, the three girls to be Naruto's three girlfriends, his first & second girlfriend will have Jason as her bodyguard and will become her best-friend as well.

**I won't have all three horror icons showing up one by one all together or all in one character. Each will show after or during a Arc.**

**The Man Behind The Mask-Jason Voorhees-First To Show-Land of Wave Arc **

**King of Dreams & Nightmare-Freddy Krueger-Chunin Exams or Search for Tsunade Arc**

**The Chosen One-Ash Williams –Chunin Exams or Search for Tsunade Arc**

**And don't worry everyone the name of the fic is true to its name. **

**Each icon can do so much damage alone as such.**

**Jason can slaughter a whole military unit alone, he has done it three times before, and I will try to have Jason in character of both movie and comic book personally of him. During the comic book Jason is more brutal when he kills and he seems more human like. During one chapter in the comic book, Jason fell in love with one of his victims, he find her knock out after finding a body of a dead man next to her, believing she murder the guy he took her to his cabin and gave her his machete to show her, he was in love with her.**

**I know during Jason movies we never see him kill children or dogs (I recall) during Jason's lives, Jason walked in the children cabin while they slept and he didn't lay a finger on them. He just watches them sleep and left to kill the adults. And in the comic book in _"How I spend my Summer"_ Jason met a boy who remind him of his young self, Jason became somewhat of a friend to the kid, I never got to finish the chapter though but heard from a friend of mine, the kid became Jason's friend in the end of the book.**

**Freddy well we all know what he can do, once you fall asleep well "Welcome to My Nightmare. Here I am God."**

**And Ash well what can I say but he's Ash he defeat the Deadites before and defeated Evil Ash along the way too.**

**Will Jason, Freddy and Ash will Naruto's allies or his enemies?**

**Ash-Yeah of course he'll be an ally**

**Jason-Until Jason overcomes and find out what voice is really his mothers, Jason is both an ally and a enemy.**

**Freddy-I hadn't decide Freddy's side, right now he just playing with Hell's rule…for now.**

**Well that's all for now everyone see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Evil Dead series or Friday the 13****th**** series or Nightmare on Elm Street series.**

"Good, Bad I'm the guy with the gun." Human speech

"_Hail to the King Baby!" Human thought_

"**I am…Eternal!" Freddy, Demon, Tailed Beast, Speech**

"_**Chi-chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha." Jason thought/speech, Freddy, Tail Beast Demon thought**_

**Chapter II-Hellos and Goodbyes**

Naruto scream in fear. Naruto kicked the man in the face knocking his mask off his face.

The man let go of Naruto's left leg. Naruto fell on his ass as he watched the man get up slowly. Naruto stared at the man's face. The man's face was half deform, his right eye was blind looking and was lazy. His left eye was blue colored.

Naruto pause as their eyes met. Jason felt like a trunk ran him over twice and back. Jason shook his head as he got off the ground. Jason felt different he didn't know why he just did.

There was something going on, there was a warm aura around Naruto. Normally Jason could just kill or run away but he felt a familiar warm aura around this boy. An aura he hadn't felt in a very long time.

But suddenly Jason held his head _**"Kill…Kill…Kill…Kill."**_

"Hey Mister You okay?"

"_**Kill…Kill…Kill…Kill."**_

Jason couldn't fight he just couldn't the voices wouldn't stop. The words kill kept going and going through his mind again and again.

Jason grabbed Naruto by the throat holding the boy up high in the air.

"Let go of me!" Naruto kicked Jason in the face. But that alone wasn't enough.

"_Jason."_ A kind voice spoke in his mind.

"_Do what mommy's said, he isn't bad, he didn't make fun of you. He's like you, he's different. Different just like you."_

"_**Mommy."**_

Jason let go of Naruto as the young ninja gasp for air as he cough twice upon being leash from Jason's hold. Jason reached for his hockey mask putting it on hiding his face.

Jason turned around he saw Naruto was gone. Jason looked around to see where Naruto went as Jason thought the boy ran off in fear. Jason looked to his right when he heard the sound of someone yelling. Unaware Naruto was on top of a tree looking down at him.

Naruto jumped down ready to attack the masked man. Jason quickly looked upward and grabs Naruto by the throat.

"Not again!" but however Jason let go of Naruto.

The young boy looked up at the mask killer as Jason looked down at Naruto.

There was a long silence, Naruto felt scared. Jason's appearance was quite a fearful one. He was big, tall very strength and now he was wearing a mask. Which brought twice the effects of fear as Jason reached his right hand out to Naruto as Naruto closed his eyes.

Naruto a soft gentle pat on his head, Naruto open his eyes to see Jason patted him on the head.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!" both Jason and Naruto heard the shouting of young Inari.

"Oh no Inari, Tsunami!" Naruto ran off leaving Jason alone in the forest. Jason tilted his head to the left as he was confuses on what was going on so he decide to follow Naruto.

**Inari's Home:**

Reached Inari's house Naruto didn't dare enter the house just yet. Naruto lend against the wall near the open door as he overhears what was going on in the house. From afar Jason saw Naruto down at the house as Jason stared and watched from the forest.

"I'll do anything just let my son alone!" She begged the two men.

"Anything huh?" Then Naruto heard one of the men chuckle. Tsunami gasp and then the sound of her being pin down on the table in the kitchen. Naruto peeked from the doorway as Naruto saw the two men carrying swords were ripping Tsunami clothed off having her on the table in. The kitchen as Inari was there in the living room tie up with a rag covering his mouth.

When he saw Naruto he try to tell him what was going on but Naruto put his left hand pointing finger to his lips, telling Inari to be quiet and watch was going on. Watching the swordsmen about to do the unthinkable something inside Naruto heart told him to wait for the right moment.

As the two swordsmen were Gato bodyguards as Waraji grab Tsunami big d-cup breasts and suck on them as she moans out loud, as Zouri was enjoying watching his friend.

"Hey Waraji I'll gonna go and killed the kid ok make sure you save her up for me I want some too man." Zouri said with a smirked on his face.

"Sure thing man." Waraji chuckle and went down between Tsunami's beautiful long legs to start eating her pussy out. Naruto hide somewhere in the house as Zouri looked at Inari "How does it feels to be weak and hearing my mom get rape kid? Huh you can't do anything without your mommy huh? Can ya heard that whore moan for a good fuck hahaha time to finish you kid."

Just as Zouri draw out his sword about to finish off Inari right there and then Naruto came from the stairway and drop kicked Zouri in the face sending him outside. Naruto untie Inari as Naruto ran outside the house to have his battle with Zouri.

Zouri growled at Naruto "Damn brat thought you all left. Talk about a fun-killer."

Naruto growled right back at Zouri "I'll make you pay." Naruto came right at Zouri a strong blow to the face which send Zouri flying across the lake as his body fell down deep into the water.

"That was easy. All talk and no show." Naruto chuckle with a cocky smiled on his face.

"GET OFF MY MOTHER!" Inari shouted.

'SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Waraji back handed Inari hard. As the boy flew back against the wall hard as he fell down on his knees.

"Inari run, please run!" Tsunami yelled.

"No I can't I'll protect you mom. You and grandpa is all I have left." Inari ran towards Waraji and jumped on him from behind. And start biting Waraji's left ear and scratching his neck and face.

"You little shit get off me. Damn it get off me!" Waraji finally gotten hold of Inari and grab the boy by the neck choking him enough to make him passed out from lose of air.

Waraji walked outside the house with his right hand gripped around Inari's throat "Damn brat time to say goodbye." Waraji looked around to see Zouri wasn't around. It didn't matter to him at all. He put Inari's head inside the lake drowning the boy just as Inari finally woke back up.

Inari struggle hard to escape by Waraji's strength kept him in place.

"Just die you little brat!"

"Away from him!" Waraji turned to see Naruto's right foot right before it made contract with his face. Naruto's round house-kick was strong, strong enough to break two of Waraji's front teeth out from his mouth.

Waraji let go his grip of Inari as Inari fell into the lake. As Waraji lay there knocked out from Naruto's kick.

"Inari hold on I'm coming!" Naruto jumped inside the lake to save the young boy's life.

Soon Waraji quickly recovered from Naruto's attack "That little brat." Waraji looked to his right to see Tsunami was at the doorway, barely holding on to her ripped clothes. Tsunami's eyes widen in fear upon seeing Waraji's face.

Waraji smiled "Ready? I know I am." He laughed.

But it wasn't that Tsunami had a fearful look in her beautiful black eyes. For what she saw was a giant standing behind Waraji. Waraji felt someone snatch his katana away from him and just as Waraji looked to see who it was. All Waraji saw was his katana held in the air before it was brought down upon him ending his life in one blow as Tsunami fainted from the gory sight.

Naruto rise out from the lake with Inari holding on to him. Naruto looked around and saw Inari's mother Tsunami lying on the floor out cold with a cloth covering her naked body. While swimming over to Tsunami, Naruto saw a large blood trail lending to the forest and a pair of bloody-shoe paints were there also.

"Inari look after your mother. I need to find Kakashi-sensei stay safe ok?" Inari nod his head looking after his mother. As Naruto ran off into the forest to find out what happen while Naruto went to save Inari.

**Mist Forest:**

Naruto followed the bloody trail only to discover Waraji or what remains of him. The foot paints stopped here and the killer was nowhere in sight. Naruto heard a noise coming from behind him he quickly looked back to see Jason standing right behind him staring down at the boy.

Naruto saw Jason was holding Waraji's katana "You killed him?" asking the mask killer.

Jason didn't speak he only gave a slow nod to answer Naruto's question. Naruto didn't bother asking why or was it he didn't want to ask why. Still having fear in his heart of the sight of this mask man. But staring at his good eye told him different.

"_Doesn't he remind you of yourself? Jason." _The voice spoke in Jason's head. Jason wasn't sure which voice to believe in the light voice or the other voice? But right now, right at this moment Jason didn't have the thirst for blood, no angry no bloodlust no hatred nothing but peace at his heart.

Naruto ran off before Jason could make a move. Jason watched as Naruto ran off rushing the forest. Once Naruto was out of Jason's sight, the masked killer started to walk on following where Naruto was going.

**The Bridge of Waves:**

Naruto made it to the bridge to discover Sakura was alone protecting Tazuna. While Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, from afar Naruto saw Sasuke was also alone fighting his battle with a mask long haired person.

_'Man I really miss out a lot. I better make it up now._' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto ran towards where the battle was going on. Naruto ran over to Sakura and Tazuna.

"Sorry I'm late guys what happen?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei is fighting that Zabuza guy and Sasuke-kun is fighting that mask person." Sakura had a worry look in her eyes. Naruto could see Sasuke was having a bit difficult problem fighting the masked Mist Ninja who was using the element of ice.

Naruto turned too looked at Sakura "Don't worry Sakura I'll." Suddenly Naruto pause. As Sakura saw a great look of fear within Naruto's eyes Sakura had never seen such a fearful sight in Naruto's eyes. Sakura slowly turned around to have full glaze upon what was it that brought fear to Naruto?

Standing tall as a giant with a fearful appearance with Katana in hand as Naruto quickly reacted he tackle Sakura to the ground just as Tazuna ducked quickly as the masked giant swing the katana blade fast cutting the air with the hollow sound of the air being cut.

Kakashi looked back for a second to see a new foe has arrived on the stage of this battle.

"A friend of yours?" He asked Zabuza.

"Never lay eyes on him Hatake." Zabuza stared at the masked killer.

Jason looked down upon Naruto and Sakura. Naruto looked at Jason's good eye and saw it looked different it was empty as if there wasn't anybody there at first? Sakura's green eyes were full of fear if it wasn't for Naruto, Jason would surely slice her in two. Jason looked to see Kakashi and Zabuza. Jason tilts his head to the right looking at Zabuza's weapon of choice.

Jason looked at the katana he had then looked back at Zabuza's sword.

Jason looked down at Naruto and Sakura as Naruto grab hold of Sakura and quickly ran away from the masked killer. Jason tilted his head to the right once again. Jason held his right arm back and tosses the katana right at Kakashi and Zabuza as the two quickly got out of the way.

"Well it looks like we'll have to hold our match until we deal with big guy here." Kakashi said.

Zabuza smirked underneath his bandage mask "Very well. Haku!" He called his partner.

"Get over here. We got company." Haku nodded and joined over to Zabuza's side.

"Sasuke get over here." Kakashi said as the young Uchiha ran over to Kakashi's side.

Naruto and Sakura joined Kakashi and Sasuke right after Sasuke went over to Kakashi's side as Jason looked at each of them, looking at them with a blank stare.

"Who is this guy?" Sasuke asked.

"He followed me here." Naruto said.

"You know him?" Kakashi asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No I don't I just found him in the forest and he attacked me. There's something about that really creeps me out Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi agreed with Naruto on that. Jason's appearance was indeed a creepy one too.

And the strong of smell on Jason only mean more bad news for Team Seven. Zabuza made the first and strike at Jason with a fast swing as Zabuza strike at Jason's right side of his body. Zabuza smirked as he was about to pulled his sword but strangely enough he couldn't.

Zabuza looked to see Jason had a hold on Zabuza's sword using both of his hands keeping the blade where it was. Jason head-butted Zabuza forcing him to loosen his grip on his sword as Jason ripped the sword from his right side of his body.

Jason was holding Zabuza's sword with his right hand only. Jason looked at the sword he could easily tell how many lives this weapon took. Jason looked at Zabuza and strike down at Zabuza but Zabuza was fast enough to dodge Jason's down slash attack.

"_**Kill…Kill…Kill…Kill...Kill."**_ the voices spoke in Jason's mind.

"Damn he got my sword." Zabuza growled.

Jason walked towards the group in a slow walk. Kakashi toss three kunais at Jason's chest as they made their mark. But however none made a full contract to slow Jason down. Sasuke rush at Jason dodging Jason's quick slash attack and dropped kick Jason in the face.

But Jason grabbed Sasuke left leg with his left hand and slams the young Uchiha up and down to the ground twice. Sakura toss a smoke bomb at Jason's face giving Sasuke enough time to get back with the team.

Jason stared at his prey as the voice in his head grew louder by the second.

"_**Kill kill…kill for mother."**_

Zabuza grab the handle of his sword while struggle control with Jason. While Zabuza was struggling control getting his weapon back from the mask killer as Haku use this perfect moment to strike and help out Zabuza.

Water appears from the ground underneath Jason as the mask killer looked down to see the water. Jason's left eye widen in surprise and just before Jason could do anything. The water raise up consuming Jason in a large bubble of water as the water froze freezing Jason in place.

Naruto walked up to the frozen Jason. Looking at Jason's left eye seeing there was great fear in his left eye. Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for him even though he didn't know anything about him at all.

Naruto looked at Haku "I didn't know you had that ability…Haku." Haku knew the game was over and Naruto knew who was behind the mask thanks to Zabuza. Haku removed the Mist Ninja mask showing the beautiful girly face behind the mask.

"Still bugs me you're a guy." Haku couldn't help but chuckle with a friendly smile. Haku looked to stare at the frozen Jason, wondering who he was and where did he come from?

Zabuza was happy to have his weapon back but the battle between him and Team Seven was not over.

"Can't finish the kids and their teacher even after the second time? You must be losing your touch as a Mist Ninja Zabuza." A familiar voice spoke as Zabuza and everyone else looked behind themselves to see a short man wearing a business suit many men right behind him.

Team Seven wasn't sure what was going on here, believing they fell into Zabuza's trap or was there's something else going on here as Gato the man who was the Boss of Zabuza and Haku, so happens to show up during this event.

Zabuza and Kakashi were bit tired from their battle with one another. And seeing Gato had a small army of thugs at his side leaving Haku, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to protect their teachers from the forces.

"Well Zabuza I don't need you or your little friend anymore. Wave is now fully under my control and I just need to dispose of you and the little brats and everything will be fine." Gato smiled.

Zabuza smirk underneath his bandage mask "Don't get cocky you bastard."

Kakashi toss a smoke bomb giving everyone enough time to run down entertains of the bridge to give them enough space to fight. While the thugs chase after them passing the frozen Jason on the bridge.

While running Sakura dropped an explosion tag as it set off blowing up anything thugs that was on their ass.

Unknowing that explosion tag had enough heat to melt the ice that was imprisoning Jason. Jason felt the ice weaken and so it start cracking bit by bit. The ice shatter freeing Jason, Jason was confuses as he looked around.

"Get out of my way." One of Gato's thugs spoke, stabbing Jason in the right shoulder a large machete. Jason looked at the machete then at the thug who stabbed him with it. Jason grabbed the thug with his right hand and easily ripped the thug's head off.

Jason ripped the machete out from his right shoulder and looked back to see the rest of the thug group.

"_**Kill…Kill."**_ The voice spoke in Jason's head as Voorhees hold the machete tightly with his right hand.

As Team Seven and Zabuza and Haku were out number by the large group of thugs of Gato but however before they were about to strike the sound of dying screams were heard follow by the sound of heavy swings.

Twenty of Gato's men follow by Gato himself turned around only to see the frozen man now unfrozen. Blood was dripping from the edge of the machete. His left eye had a bloodlust look with in it. His clothes were covered in the blood of the thugs he had killed so far.

"Get him!" Gato ordered his men.

As the twenty thugs ran towards Jason Voorhees as they stab him, slashing him, cursing him. But none of their attacks didn't slow him down or make him yield down. Jason swing and slice slaughtering them left and right.

Jason grabbed one by the head jamming his thumb and index fingers into one of the thug's eyes as he rips the head off and slice his chest in half as the blood spray across blinding three of the thugs blinding them enough for Jason to slice them in half in one swing of his machete.

It didn't take Jason long to cut the number down from twenty down to five in a minute.

Gato slowly backed up until he bump into Kakashi and Zabuza. Gato got down on his knees "Please help me, don't let him kill me." Gato begged.

After killing the last five thugs, Jason turned his attention to the surviving group. Jason actually ran towards them and swings fast, lucky for everyone they duck just in time as Naruto headbutt Jason in the chest to the floor.

Jason grabbed Naruto by the throat, Naruto felt himself being stab by the edge of Jason's machete as Jason didn't stab Naruto but Naruto nearly fell on it completely as Jason tosses him off the bridge in one throw. Haku jumped off the bridge to save Naruto. Jason and Zabuza clash with their blades, Jason and Zabuza had eye to eye contact.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted.

"Don't worry Hatake Haku will save your boy, but she better hurry up. I can use her ice jutsu right about now." Zabuza felt Jason's was pushing Zabuza back. Jason's strength was unlike anything or anybody Zabuza has ever encountered in his life.

Elsewhere with Naruto and Haku as Naruto was falling deep in the water of waves bleeding out from his wound. Naruto saw as he helplessly falls down into the abyss down below. Haku swimming towards him, Naruto felt himself running out of help.

Haku grabbed Naruto in time but seeing Naruto was running out on air. Haku placed her lips against Naruto's unknowing to Haku. Naruto was having a little freak out _'He's kissing, damn it…oh well Haku giving me air.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto held tightly to Haku as Haku swam upward _'Thank you Haku.'_ Naruto place his hand over Haku's chest as he felt something _'Wait a minute…I feel something soft?'_

Once they finally reached the surface "You're a girl! You lie to me!" was the first thing Naruto said once the two came to the surface. Haku sweatdrop at Naruto he was bleeding out and yet he still had time to rant about Haku lying to him.

"Naruto I'm sorry I lie to you. But I have to stop the bleeding or else you'll die." Naruto nod his head as Haku swam to shore. Once Haku had finish packing Naruto's wound leaving him on shore to heal up. Haku ran off to the bridge to help the others.

Once back on the bridge, Haku saw that Zabuza and Kakashi was fighting Jason two against one and Jason was holding them pretty well for his size.

"I don't think he'll fall for that same trick again. We need something to keep him busy long enough." Kakashi spoke as Zabuza knew just the thing to keep Jason busy enough for Haku to freeze him again.

Zabuza surprise Gato by grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and toss the greedy bastard at Jason Voorhees as Jason slice Gato in half easily. Jason didn't know what they were planning at the time. Until He heard Haku spoke.

"Got ya!" Jason looked down at the ground to see the water again. Jason quickly stepped back as the water shot up from the ground only did small damage to him. When the water shot up it quickly froze up thus slash at Jason's chest causing little damage to Jason.

Jason step aside cause Jason to fall off the bridge. As Jason fell off the bridge, Naruto saw Jason falling down into the lake. Naruto didn't see Jason came up, believing Jason was dead before he hit the water or he drowns down below.

While on the bridge everyone sign with relief together they stopped Jason and while doing so ended Gato's rained of terror and free the people of waves.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked Haku.

"He's safe."

"Let go get him then." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei we did beat that strange man didn't we?" Sakura asked wondering did they killed Jason or slow him down?

"He's dead. I saw the wound Haku gave him no human would survive especially a fall from the bridge he either bleed out or drown." Zabuza said with his cross over his chest.

**Few Hours later:**

Team Seven said their goodbyes to the people of waves and to Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza and Haku have decided to work with the people of waves just in case another fool like Gato ever show his face again. Winning new friends and a trust of the village, Team Seven will always be welcome to the land of waves anytime.

While leaving by using the now finish bridge. Naruto looked back at the people of waves and wish their new freedom will give their lives a fresh new start.

Once everyone was gone and nobody was there at site. Jason rise out from lake wet as a fish. His wounds had healed and he was angry as hell. Jason turned his attention to the village of waves for a second but turned his attention to the forest having enough of water for a life time. Jason decided to follow Naruto and his friends to the land of fire.

This new world had tried to strike Jason down and it was time for Jason to strike back.

Fear is coming back to the world.

**End of Chapter II**

**Next Time-Friend or Foe The Man Behind the Mask**

**There's chapter II everyone hope you enjoy it, I tried to have Naruto gain somewhat of a good relationship with Jason be strange or out of fear. Jason isn't done yet and well Konoha is gonna have kills during this years of the Chunin Exams.**

**Well that's all I have to say for now everyone see ya.**

**And also there's a strong tie between Temari and Tayuya on being Naruto's girlfriend so help me and tell me who should be the lucky lady!**

**Later everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Evil Dead series or Friday the 13****th**** series or Nightmare on Elm Street series.**

"Good, Bad I'm the guy with the gun." Human speech

"_Hail to the King Baby!" Human thought_

"**I am…Eternal!" Freddy, Demon, Tailed Beast, Speech**

"_**Chi-chi-chi-chi-ha-ha-ha." Jason thought/speech, Freddy, Tail Beast Demon thought**_

**Last Time in Army of Hell:**

**With the battle on the bridge of land of waves was over. They defeated Gato and his thugs with the help of the unknown mask killer well known as Jason Voorhees. Jason was out bested by Team Seven and Zabuza and Haku with luck was on their side when they fought Jason.**

**Once everyone was gone and nobody was there at site. Jason rise out from Lake wet as a fish. His wounds had healed and he was angry as hell. Jason turned his attention to the village of waves for a second but turned his attention to the forest having enough of water for a life time. Jason decided to follow Naruto and his friends to the land of fire.**

**This new world had tried to strike Jason down and it was time for Jason to strike back.**

**Fear is coming back to the world**

**Chapter III-Friend or Foe The Man Behind the Mask**

Death, blood, screams, flesh and guts. These were the things Jason was so familiar with all the time. Every time someone comes to his home his lair, they bother him and his home. Jason killed them he killed anyone who came again and again.

But as Jason walked through the forest of mist, journeying his way to the land of fire as Jason thought back to all the killing, all of his victims the look on their faces and the sound of their finally screams.

Death, blood and screams, was it all he can do or is it all he could do? Jason thought to himself while walking. The forest of mist remained him of one of his victims he murder.

**It was February the year was 2003: Crystal Lake Forest**

Jason was alone in the forest of Crystal Lake, no sight of life. The wind blew icy cold but Jason kept walking through the harsh winds of snow. Jason's was freezing but that didn't stop him, he kept on pushing through the forest.

"Help someone!" A small voice cried out. The voice got Jason's attention. Jason looked to his right to see through the windy gust of snow. Jason saw before him a young teenage boy, who was wearing a red colored coat with a red hat on his head.

Jason could see the boy was hurt his right leg was caught by a hidden bear-trap. Jason remembers this bear-trap it belongs to him. A trap he set up so long ago when he was alive.

"Please help me please. I'm hurt I'll die please." The boy begged Jason to help him. Jason looked at the teenage boy. Jason thought the boy was no different, just like the rest a mean, good for nothing trash, wasting his life partying with his friends or hanging with girls.

Just as Jason raises his machete high in the air, the boy screams "NO!"

Suddenly Jason was shot right in his heart. Jason looked to his left to see from a far a woman who was wearing the same type of hat and coat as the boy was wearing. The woman was holding a sniper rifle as she fired again striking Jason's chest. Jason fell back against a tree.

"Get away from my boy!" The woman said.

The woman was the boy's mother she was protecting her child, her boy…her son.

The woman ran over to her son and helped him, get his right leg out of the bear-trap. The boy was bleeding badly but limping a little. Jason recovered as he got up as Jason took a swing at the mother of the young teen boy.

The mother blocked Jason's attack by using the rifle as a shield. The mother kicked Jason right in the nut-sack but however for Jason he can no longer feel any pain. Jason looked at the mother with a piss glare.

Jason back hand the mother with his left hand, as the mother fell down to the ground.

"Get away from my mother." Jason looked to his right to see the son, the son strike Jason to the face with a rock which knocked Jason's mask right off his face.

"Come on mom get up." The boy's mother so recovered.

"Jimmy." The mother spoke her son's name.

Jimmy looked at Jason, who was getting up. Jason looked at Jimmy as Jimmy got a good look off Jason's true face his ugly undead deform face. Jason grabbed his mask just as Jimmy and his mother ran off.

"_**The Lake, the lake, it's always the lake."**_

Jason chased after the two, and of course they ended up at the lake.

"_**The lake it's always there. It's always there waiting for me always waiting."**_

Jason tosses his machete as it impaled Jimmy's right shoulder.

Jimmy fell down, his mother grab the handle of the machete and pulled it out. Jimmy fell unconscious to the lack of blood from both his right leg and his right shoulder. Jimmy's mother who name was Alice. Alice looked at Jason with deep hatred in her blue eyes.

Jason stared back at Alice looking into her hateful eyes, seeing the hatred.

"You won't hurt my son. I'll die then hand him over to you. I don't know who you are. But you won't lay a finger on my boy." Alice said.

Jason's right eye widen in shock as he saw in Alice's eyes the same type of deep hatred his mother Pamela Voorhees had that night. The night Pamela's life ended that night.

"_**Mommy, she looks like mommy."**_ Alice came right at Jason, Alice slash at Jason's chest as blood colored the snow covered ground.

"_**She looks like mommy. She sounds like mommy too."**_

Jason grabbed Alice by the throat holding her high in the air, Alice jam the machete in throat which forcing him to let go of Alice. Alice grabs the machete and kicked Jason right in the face.

Jason lay there he watch Alice slash the machete upon his body, cutting him, gutting him. Jason didn't do anything he just watches Alice slashing away. Getting tired as she was losing her breath the icy air was helping making Alice more tired.

"_**She looks like mommy, she sounds like mommy. She slashes like mommy."**_

Alice let go of Jason's machete believing she killed him. Alice made her way to her son Jimmy.

"Jimmy." Alice checked on her son.

But Jimmy didn't respond, blood was pouring out from Jimmy's wounds. Alice shook Jimmy's to get a respond from him but again nothing just nothing.

Alice lower head as she started to cry as tears ran down her face. She cries out her son's name begging him to talk to her to give a respond at all.

"_**She looks like mommy, she sounds like mommy, she slashes like mommy she even cries like mommy."**_

Alice turned around to see Jason standing over her. Alice turned away turning her attention back to her now dead son. Jason didn't say anything he didn't do anything at all.

"Jimmy…don't worry honey mommy…will see you soon."

"_**She looks so much like mommy."**_ Jason froze he wasn't sure what to do. Kill was floating through his mind. But for the first time in his undead life, killing wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"_**Kill…Kill…Kill…" **_the dark voice spoke once again in his mind. The voice of his mother telling him to kill, it always tells him to kill and kill he shall. He always does what the voice say, but here now at this moment. Killing wasn't what Jason wanted to do.

"_**She lost her son like mommy did. She looks so much like mommy, her eyes, her hair, her voice, her cries." **_Jason dropped down to his knees as Alice suddenly grasp when she felt Jason's arms wrapped around in a form of a hug. Alice had lost her son, was this man this killer wanted her to forgive him?

Alice turned around to look at Jason face to face. Jason could still see tears running down Alice's face. Alice held her hands on Jason's mask and slowly lifts his mask showing his true face to her.

"_**She looks like mommy, she sounds like mommy, she slashes like mommy, she even cries like mommy. But there's just one thing."**_

Suddenly blood bust from Alice's mouth, as she felt Jason's slowly thrusting the machete into her back.

"_**She isn't my mommy…sorry lady you're not my mommy."**_

Jason took the machete out from Alice's back as Jason caught Alice before she fell back. Jason carried Alice in his arms. Jason looked at the lake with a sad look in his right eye.

"_**It's always there for me waiting for me the lake."**_

Jason held Alice over his right shoulder now. Jason grabbed Jimmy's corpse holding it around his right arm. Jason stopped he looked down at the lake as there was a small hole open. Jason lower Jimmy's body down as it fell down into the lake.

Jason lowers Alice's body with care as he watched her body sink to the bottom of the lake. Giving the mother and son a grave to be together Jason envy them, the mother and son would be together in death, while he was still alive but his mother was gone she never came back but yet he did?

Jason left the lake as he roams the winter forest of Crystal Lake to kill again to kill for his mother Pamela Voorhees.

**End of Jason's Flash Back:**

Dreams and wishes, his greatest dream and wish is to be with her. To be with his mother once more he misses her so much she was his hero she was his mother. She was his only true best friend he ever had.

She loved him and he loved her.

Love…those words float through his mind. There were many lovers he murder during his time of killing both in his human life and his afterlife. Jason always wonders what it would be like if he ever found love. A girl who knows how he feels, she understand his pain his suffering.

Jason remembers only two women he encountered with such a thing as love. He remembers that one woman who reminded him of his mother, younger and beautifier then Pamela. But she escaped or to Jason's eyes she was taken from him.

He gave her his machete, which was kind of like his heart.

Then there was that one young girl, she was a teenager, beautiful she was. Having her own gothic beauty-style. Jason remembers her words that night he met her.

"_My mother, she died and nobody, nobody gave a fuck about her but me. I'm like you Jason. She died everyone attack me; they beat me they made me into a monster, so I punished them for her…just like you did Jason. You…you showed me what I needed to do I knew you'd understand."_ Jason remember her hugging him, smiling as she hugged him holding him tightly to her, Jason felt a warm moment a real nice warm moment, but that voice that damn voice came back telling him to kill once again. Jason held his machete tightly as he remembers fear in her eyes he remember holding his machete high in the air _"I'm like you please but we're the same…I like…you…please."_

Now Jason's regrets ending her life that night. Cut her head off and placing it beside his mother's head. Thinking back now, Jason really does now wonder what his life now would be if either one of the women he met stay with him?

Unloved, sad and lonely these words bind around Jason's heart.

But Jason always had the strangest and weirdest adventures especially during his afterlife. There was one time during the winter he remembers. Hearing the stories of a man who went crazy because the lost of his wife and first born child.

Jason knows how the man must have felt, losing the ones who truly matter in your life. To know your wife and son was murder by totally strangers only madness is your ally. Crystal Lake a special place, it had blood history long before Jason's legend began. But this place these new lands he was in now. Did they have their own fair share of blood tales like Crystal Lake did?

"_**Kill…Kill…Kill…Kill."**_ The voice once again speaks.

Jason was getting tired of the voice he has kill for over twenty years and more. Was it enough was it enough to finally keep the voice from coming back? How long he must be killing to please the voice in his head?

Jason truly wondered how long he must do this, until there's nothing left of his body but bones.

"_**Mommy when can I see you again?"**_

_**End of Chapter III**_

_**Next Chapter-Chapter IV-Jason's New Friend-Konoha's Nightmares Begins**_

_**And now this story main pairing is now Naruto X Tayuya!**_

_**There you have chapter III everyone, sorry if there wasn't any Naruto moments you wanted. I really wanted to have Jason to have his own chapter on his view and thoughts of his kills, when he could of have chance at having a new mother or possible have a girl who can understand him and possible be in love with her.**_

_**Jason's flash back wasn't any base on comic book at all, it my own original flash back of Jason's kill. But the small flash back of the girl who almost like Jason, the one who understand and understood his reason is from "Friday the 13**__**th**__**: The **_**Abuser and the Abused" ****and the girl in this name was Maggie.**

**Chuckle-Seems Jason is very popular with the ladies when even killing.**

**Also another part, during the last part where Jason heard of the story of killings that happen long before he was born that was a part of **_**"Friday the 13**__**th**__**: Bad Lands"**_** the story goes during the winter about hundreds of years ago, there was group of hunters of three men. The men discover a small house which belongs to a young Indian couple, but however the husband was gone out hunting leaving his wife and new born son alone.**

**At first the hunters didn't do anything only eat fish and talk, but one of them decide to did foolish thing as such rape the wife, one of the hunter knew they would burn for this, while one of the hunter by mistake kills the wife and child by mistake.**

**The husband return to find his wife and child murder, the husband freak out and get shot in the face by the shotgun and survive, deform but alive, he kills each of them hunter one by one. He drowns himself in Crystal Lake's lake taking the corpse of his wife and child with him. And during the present timeline Jason kill a group of adults at the same place of the murders.**

**As such it give me the feeling the husband was Jason in a past life or someone who Jason's shares the pain and suffering and losing a love one.**

**Well that's all for now everyone see ya next time!**


End file.
